Business Talk
by nalutrashipper
Summary: Lucy's family business was starting to go downhill and seducing the Fullbuster heir was the only thing that could save it. When her family gets invited to a dinner party hosted by the Fullbusters, Lucy was sent to gain the trust of Gray. But what happens when their family's rival was also there, complete with their very own Natsu Dragneel? Is this the end for Lucy and her family?


**Hey everybody! This is my first one-shot, and I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review about how it is, thanks!**

* * *

Lucy was sorting out their business's books as she had taken on the role of being their business's accountant. She sighed, letting her pen drop to the pile of paper that had scattered across her desk. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged at them, stress getting the best of her. Before she could rip out the entirety of her hair, a knock sounded from the door of her mini-office.

She looked up to see her father standing there, his black suit perfect as always and crease less. "We received an invitation from the Fullbuster's. They're holding a ball this weekend and they want us there. The ball's but a front, though. They need a steady supply of the goods that we deliver."

"I see, and let me guess, you want me to go?" Lucy asked, combing her hair. Her mouth had turned into a frown. Jude nodded at Lucy's question. Lucy sighed, abandoning the mess that she had created and turned to her dad. "Sure, I'll go. It'll help the business get back on its feet."

"Thank you, my love." Jude said as Lucy passed him by and gave her shoulder a warm squeeze and kissing her forehead. "I know how hard this is for you."

"It's okay, daddy." Lucy smiled, completely warming up to her father. "I know what's at stake. You don't need to worry anymore, you did what you could."

The rest of the week passed by and instead of being cooped up in her little office finalizing their business transaction's books, she busied herself with prepping for the ball she was attending tonight. This was far more important than some week old parchment.

Lucy thanked Miss Spetto as the middle-aged woman helped Lucy zip her dress. After Spetto had left, she sat down and stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She sighed, not recognizing the sleep-deprived blonde that stared back at her. She got to work and applied as minimal make-up as she can, concealing the dark bags that began to get heavy as the week passed by and the acne that littered her face. Lucy started curling her hair and decided to put it up in a low bun.

She stood up from her place in front of her vanity mirror and moved to her full length mirror, admiring the way the red dress clung to her curves and how the slit on the side exposed her left leg when she starts walking. She slipped on her black stilettos and grabbed her black purse. She had the rest of the week to plan her outfit for the ball and she had decided to go with a 'mature' and 'intimidating' look and she nodded, satisfied and confident with the thought that she totally nailed it.

When she arrived at the Fullbuster's mansion, she knew she made the right choice with her look. She looked around and realized that if she went with her usual innocent getup, there was no way she could entice the Fullbuster's heir and convince him to choose their business instead of the Dragneel's.

She entered the ball room and saw Natsu Dragneel, talking with her target, Gray Fullbuster. She approached them with a glass of champagne on her left hand, noticing that the boys were sporting their expensive looking suits, Lucy decided to comment about it. "I see you both went all out." Lucy said, greeting two of her childhood friends and even though Gray had strayed away from them, Lucy still treated him as a friend and nothing less.

"Lucy, you look.. breathtaking." Gray said, seemingly out of breath. Lucy felt herself inwardly smirk. She crossed her arm over her stomach, accenting her assets and looked at Gray, her chocolate orbs glinting with mischief.

"Why thank you, Gray." She said, sending out her best innocent smile. She turned to look at Natsu and scowled, any remnants of her once bright smile disappearing in the blink of an eye. "I see that your father has sent you, Dragneel."

"He did, and I think he did the right choice." Natsu spat. Lucy internally frowned. Lucy's tactics didn't seem to work on Natsu, but if it did, he showed no signs of being interested. "Gray and I were just talking about his family's need for our services and goods."

"What? That's outrageous, Dragneel. His family knows better than to leave their precious cargo and the line of their business with your family." Lucy retorted, rolling her eyes and huffing. The two men couldn't help but stare as Lucy shamelessly flaunted her breasts and looked away as they bounced when she released a huff.

"Gray, I think it's best that you leave your business matters in my capable hands." Lucy said, turning to Gray, her eyes fluttering as she spoke. "Not only are you doing me a favor, you're also doing your business a favor. It's a win-win situation, don't you think? And besides, unlike Natsu's family where they just let some worker of theirs handle your business, I will personally be handling your case, so that's another matter off of your shoulders."

Gray stifled a laugh at the way his friends exchange harsh comments. As he was about to answer and give them the decision that has already been predecided even before the ball, one of his father's business associates approached him. He excused himself, telling his friends that he'll be back.

Lucy sent Gray a wave, her smile unfaltering. She put her hand down when the man was out of sight and sighed, barely having the energy to stand anymore, let alone maintain her good girl act and smile and chatter. Before she could look for an empty chair to sit on, a hand suddenly grabbed her right hand. She turned to see Natsu, a scowl evident on his face. She scoffed, not surprised at his actions.

"Where are you taking me, Natsu?" Lucy asked the pinkette, a giggle escaping her plump lips but she only heard a grumble in response. When she looked around, a lot of the guests were staring at the small scene that they were creating. She let herself be dragged to wherever her boyfriend wanted to take her.

"Business talk." Natsu said, his voice loud enough to let the people who might have found their small scene suspicious to stopped at an empty hallway, the ball laid forgotten in the back of their minds. "Do I look that unattractive for you to drag me out of there?"

Natsu shoved her to a wall, using both of his arms to trap her between him. Lucy looked up at the man, his pointy eyes glinted with what she could only guess was lust. "What do you think you're doing, looking so beautiful and flaunting your best parts for the world to see?" He growled, his voice sending familiar shivers run down Lucy's spine.

"Oh? Should I have worn something more conservative, then?" Lucy teased, tracing her fingertips over Natsu's cashmere suit. She let her hands wonder down and traced the first button before unbuttoning it. She admired the way his body relaxed when she unbuttoned his suit. She moved her hand over to his red dress shirt and adjusted his necktie, giving him more room to breathe.

"I wasn't talking about your body, babe." Natsu answered, his voice husky and dripping with desire. He leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips. "What on earth did Gray do to deserve your smile? Because if I remember correctly, it took me years to earn it. How did Gray have it in one night?"

With a small animalistic growl, he pressed his lips to her, devouring her completely, not letting even a single second go to waste. He felt Lucy push herself towards him and he held back a groan. Instead, he snaked his right arm around her waist and let his other arm hungrily explore her familiar and addicting body.

Lucy couldn't help herself as she wrapped her right hand behind his neck, and buried them into his soft salmon locks. She bit back a moan, not getting enough of the way his lips took control.

"Was this the reason you were too busy to see me for the last few days? Were you preoccupied with preparing for ice princess's stupid ball?" Natsu growled, as they paused to catch their breaths. Lucy smiled shyly and nodded, not minding the way Natsu just insulted Gray while they were inside his household. Natsu felt Lucy's smile tug at his heartstrings, his question long forgotten which led him to attach his mouth to hers once again, unable to stop.

"This," Natsu said as his right hand traveled from her waist to her golden locks. "Will have to go. You look a hundred times prettier with your hair down." He tugged at her hair and removed the pin that held her hair in a bun. Natsu pulled back to admire the way her blonde hair cascaded down her mid-back.

"Is this your idea of a business talk?" Lucy asked as a smirk graced her lips, her hands leaving trails of fire down its way. "Because if so, then I'd have this talk with with you all day long."

Natsu smirked at Lucy's comment, his left arm traveled up and down, before stopping just below her overly exposed breast. As Natsu lowered his head down to attach his lips to hers once again, a voice behind them broke them out of their small make-out session.

"What do you guys think you're doing here?" Gray's voice echoed across the deserted hallway. Natsu was too out of it to act and before he could utter a word, he felt something cold and circular touch his abdomen.

"Well, I just thought that a good threat would get his family out of the picture." Lucy said, her voice devoid of lust and was now filled with intimidation. "So that's exactly what I'm doing." Natsu turned to look at Lucy, his eyes wide and confused.

The hallway was silent apart from Natsu and Lucy's labored breathing. Lucy's excuse was questionable but it was the only one they had. Lucy mentally thanked her fast reflexes as she grabbed the gun that was strategically placed on her thighs, her dress concealing the weapon.

"Do it then." Gray said, breaking the silence that enveloped them. "Shoot him. Dad chose his family over yours a long time ago, but if you kill him, his dad will be too busy mourning the loss of his beloved son to do business and my father will have no choice but to choose your family."

Lucy stared at Gray, disbelief masking her face as her mind raced with hundreds of thoughts but she tried not to show it. If Gray finds out the truth, no one will benefit from this night's ball and Lucy's family business will go down. She can't afford to get busted.

Lucy looked at Natsu, fear flashing before her eyes. She let out a breath, steeling her resolve before clicking the safety pin off and positioned her arm as she pulled the trigger.

A deafening crack echoed in the empty hallway, and Lucy could hear nothing but the ringing in her ears.


End file.
